Computer-based applications that relate to moving object data (e.g., traffic monitoring, flight control, and location-based advertisements and recommendations) typically require Location-Based Service (LBS), involving querying for the historical, current, or predictive future locations of moving objects. A continuous range query (CRQ) is one technique that can be applied in the moving object database field for location-based applications. However, existing CRQ techniques are limited by requiring the use of extensive computer resources and slow response times for returning query results.